


Légataires

by ishime



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Gen, Nostalgia, Post-Series
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishime/pseuds/ishime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Des funérailles, c'est une drôle d'occasion pour les retrouvailles de vieux amis ; mais quand Yusuke est impliqué, Kurama ne s'étonne plus de rien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Légataires

**Disclaimer :** Yuyu Hakusho et ses personnages appartiennent à Yoshihiro Togashi.  
 **Notes :**  
J'ai écrit cette fic pour un meme à corvées ménagères, sur un prompt de blacklullaby sur livejournal.

 

 

 

Quand la nouvelle lui est arrivée - dans le message d'un notaire sans doute employé par la famille de Keiko - Kurama a noté l'information dans un coin de son esprit avant de repasser à autre chose. Il n'y a porté aucun soin, aucune attention particulière. Au contraire, il s'est empressé de se concentrer sur tout autre chose, des problèmes plus proches, plus urgents - et surtout moins pénibles à affronter. Il l'a laissée dormir là, le temps d'en assimiler passivement les implications.  
Il avait pris soin de donner à Yusuke son nouveau nom chaque fois qu'il en changeait. Au cas où. Il réalise à présent, avec une surprise détachée, qu'il lui est possible de prévoir les choses sans en avoir pleinement conscience. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu s'amuser de cette idée. (La vie sur terre devient vite répétitive, une fois que ceux auxquels on s'est attaché sont morts.)  
Pendant quelques jours, il a continué comme si de rien n'était. Puis il a demandé un congé à son employeur actuel.  
Prononcer le mot "funérailles", lorsqu'on a exigé un motif pour une absence de plusieurs semaines, s'est avéré étonnamment douloureux.

Keiko l'attend sur le quai, soutenue par sa fille.  
Ne pas plisser le nez à cause de son odeur est plus difficile que dans son souvenir. Elle sent la vieillesse, la dégénérescence, avec un relent de maladie et de chair à l'agonie difficilement supportable pour un yoko. Il secoue la tête pour chasser la répulsion instinctive que provoque chez lui le triste spectacle de la mortalité humaine.  
Elle lui sourit, murmure son nom - le seul qui ait encore un sens au milieu de tous ceux qu'il a empruntés. Il sourit à son tour, et son visage de jeune femme lui revient à l'esprit.

La veillée funéraire est passée depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Il se contente de poser une offrande sur l'autel installé chez Genkai.  
Yusuke ne souhaitait pas léguer le domaine à ses enfants. Ils ne présentent aucune capacité particulière et nombreux sont ceux qui gardent un oeil sur l'endroit, attendant l'occasion de s'en emparer. La légende court que s'y trouveraient les secrets de la puissance de ses propriétaires, aussi célèbres l'un que l'autre. De simples humains seraient incapable de le défendre.  
Le sang mazoku reparaîtra sans doute un jour. D'ici là, le domaine a besoin de gardiens.  
Kurama parcourt rapidement le testament de Yusuke, s'arrête sur le nom de l'autre légataire.

\- Tu veux que j'aille le chercher ?  
Keiko secoue la tête.  
\- Inutile. Il t'attend là-bas.  
Kurama cligne des yeux, pris au dépourvu. Comment Keiko a-t-elle pu...  
Elle sourit.  
\- Yusuke avait beaucoup d'amis. Tous ne se sont pas exilés pour porter le deuil.  
Son ton n'est pas accusateur. Elle a passé presque toute sa vie en compagnie de Yusuke Urameshi, elle en sait long sur les relations entre humains et yokai ; elle sait aussi ce que c'est de perdre sa personne la plus chère.

Elle le laisse se rendre seul dans l'ancienne demeure de Genkai. Il ne lui demande pas pourquoi. Les yokai n'aiment pas les discussions sentimentales, et il n'aime pas blesser ses amis.  
Parvenu devant la porte, il se déchausse, sort de sa poche le trousseau de clefs que lui a remis Keiko et prend une longue inspiration. Elle l'a prévenu que personne n'avait mis les pieds ici depuis des semaines, voire des mois. Il espère ne pas suffoquer à cause de la poussière et de son odorat trop fin.  
La maison n'est pas seulement vide et silencieuse ; elle est morte, en même temps que son propriétaire. (Sans doute même un peu avant, quand il a dû cesser d'y venir.) Il traverse la salle d'entraînement, puis le long couloir, en jetant un coup d'oeil dans chacune des pièces désertes. Il monte l'escalier, traverse un deuxième couloir sans rien croiser d'autre que des tas de poussière et des acariens.  
Parvenu au bout, il s'arrête, sourcils froncés. Réfléchit quelques instants, avant de revenir sur ses pas et de trouver la trappe qui mène au grenier.

Hiei est bien là, les jambes croisées devant lui et la main sur la poignée de son sabre, en équilibre sur un téléviseur hors d'usage. Seuls ses yeux bougent quand Kurama se hisse sur le plancher.  
Comme il fallait s'y attendre, la poussière le fait éternuer.  
Hiei renifle dédaigneusement.  
\- Tu te rouilles, à trop traîner chez les humains.  
Kurama rit doucement, soulagé de constater que certaines choses (certains amis) ne changent pas.  
\- Content de te revoir, Hiei.  
Tant de sentiments arrachent une grimace au petit jaganshi. Il hausse les épaules sans rien répondre et fixe le mur droit devant lui, mal à l'aise devant ce qu'il considère comme une preuve de faiblesse. Kurama soupire. Il avait presque oublié à quel point Hiei est resté sauvage. Il détourne son attention de son compagnon et constate l'ampleur de leur tâche. Poussière, vieilleries, odeur de moisi et de renfermé, là encore le nettoyage prendra du temps et de l'énergie.  
Il ne se sent pas le courage de commencer tout de suite. Hiei ne participera pas, à moins de recourir à une intermédiaire pour plaider sa cause. Et justement, sa médiatrice est en route.  
\- Yukina ne va pas tarder à arriver, avec ses enfants et l'élève de Kuwabara...  
Il cherche en vain leurs prénoms.  
\- Honoka, Kô et Ami.  
Il cligne des yeux, surpris que Hiei en sache autant, alors qu'il vit dans le Makai. Se renseigner sur l'autre monde n'a rien d'un exploit pour qui dispose de l'appui de Mukuro, mais depuis quand Hiei s'intéresse-t-il à de simples humains ? Quoiqu'à la réflexion, ce n'est pas si surprenant que cela. Il s'agit, après tout, de la famille de sa soeur.  
Kurama passe devant le jaganshi pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre et respirer l'air frais.  
Le silence retombe.

Finalement, c'est Hiei qui se décide à le rompre.  
\- Tu vas t'installer ici.  
Kurama fronce les sourcils. Il y a dans la voix de Hiei une certitude que lui-même ne possède pas.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Tu ne retourneras pas dans le makai. Tu l'aurais déjà fait. Et tu n'as plus d'autre endroit où rester.  
Kurama cligne des yeux, pris au dépourvu par la justesse de ce raisonnement. Depuis quand Hiei est-il capable de le percer à jour ?  
Brusquement, il comprend.  
Hiei a désespérément besoin d'un point d'attache dans le ningenkai pour rester proche Yukina. C'est pourquoi il souhaite tant voir Kurama reprendre la place de Yusuke.  
Un sourire plus nostalgique qu'amusé étire les lèvres de Kurama. Il se demande si Hiei parviendra un jour à surmonter sa haine de lui-même, assez pour admettre ses propres sentiments. Il devrait peut-être s'attrister du manque de changement de ce côté ; pour le moment, la constance du jaganshi le réconforte.  
\- Sans doute. Mais il faudra faire un peu de ménage avant.  
Hiei acquiesce, et ses épaules se décrispent un peu.

Des voix s'élèvent au dehors, parmi lesquelles Kurama reconnaît celle de Yukina.  
Hiei saute à bas de son perchoir et s'approche de la fenêtre. Kurama lui laisse la place pour faire face au désordre du grenier. Il secoue doucement la tête pour dissiper sa mélancolie. Il est grand temps qu'il fasse un peu de dépoussiérage dans sa vie, au propre comme au figuré. Se trouver entouré d'amis, après tant d'années de séparation, est une agréable surprise. Se faire ouvrir les yeux par Hiei en est une autre.  
Il jette un coup d'oeil discret au jaganshi, surprend un regard envieux.  
Il n'était pas le seul à avoir besoin de reprendre sa vie en main.

Il étouffe un rire nerveux, s'attirant un froncement de sourcil de Hiei.  
Comptez sur Yusuke pour remettre les gens sur le droit chemin _en mourant et en leur léguant un grenier à nettoyer_.


End file.
